Secrets of the Damned
by Lukeysgirl
Summary: All secrets have an origin. All stories have a beginning. Secrets and stories become intertwined when the paths of two people join and the damned have to guard their secrets with everything they have lest they lose everything they have.


This is the new Captain America Story guys, let me know what you think!

Honestly for the moment I've lost interest in Fortune Favours the Brave so I will be doing this in the meantime.

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter One: Born for Justice.

The winds were whipping at the trees and the leaves were flying away with the breeze, if someone were to look closely they would see the figure sitting hunched in the branches waiting to complete their mission, the unsuspecting people in the streets were walking by chatting on phones and chatting to each other whilst the shadow figure watched and waited for the opportunity to show themselves. Slowly the figure reaches onto their back and pulls out the Sniper Rifle they had strapped on their back, double checked that the Rifle was in good condition, cleaned it and put it on their back.

Meanwhile the People on the street dwindled down to a couple of stragglers that walked by every now and again, it was hard to take a target out in the middle of Beijing, especially when there weren't many places to hide in but the shadowy figure specialised in this sort of situation.

Soon the figure made their way down the tree and slowly moved across onto the building next to them, which the figure mapped out to be the building that they could find their target through.

As the figure comes out of the shadow and into the light, it can be seen that she is a short female with short black hair with a gun strapped onto her back.

The shadowy figure now known to be a female slowly moved towards the building and started climbing towards the top using the window sills as leverage.

* * *

30 floors later she sets herself up to find the target through the scope of the sniper rifle.

She finds the target, waits for the target to get into the middle of the meeting room to take a clean head shot, loads a bullet, takes a deep breath and Shoots.

The target sprays his colleagues with his blood as he falls to the ground, dead.

The meeting room ascends into chaos but the female isn't even watching.

The female slowly straps her rifle onto her back and looks around for any incriminating evidence as she takes off towards the sunset.

* * *

As she made her way through S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters Malina Peters looked around as she heard the whispers around her, she knew the reputation that she had here, she knew people were afraid of her and she was aware when they watched her whilst she worked out in the gym with Nat and Clint like she did most Wednesdays and Thursdays.

"Mal!" Malina turned towards where she heard her name being called

"Nat! You're back early! When did you get back?" Nat, also known as Black Widow or Natasha Romanoff hugged the short brunette

"it's so good to see you. I got back around 2 hours ago, what about you? You're back on time but you always have the populated missions, not sure how you do it"

Malina Shrugged as she smiled and said "what can I say? They don't call me Shadow for no reason, plus I like the solitude that I have. It gives me time to think."

"think about what? Oh by the way have you talked to that guy in tech that I introduced to you a while back?" Nat asked Mal as they started walking towards their destination, both just knowing without needing to ask where they were going.

"no, I don't have time for small romances Nat. I'm waiting for the real thing, if there is such a thing. Why are you always trying to set me up with people?" Mal asked Nat as they both made their way to their offices, which were right next to each other.

"I just think that you need to get out and have some fun, not sit in your apartment by yourself and watch movies." Nat replied as Mal swiped her key card to open her office.

"I have way too many reports to write to actually date someone, plus we can't afford to have any romantic attachments in this line of work. I'll see you later yea?" Mal said to Nat as she opened her door and started to walk in.

"I'll find someone to make you happy! And yes I will see you later, I might come in after I finish these reports. Let me know when you're leaving." Nat said as she nodded her goodbye and walked into her office.

As the office door shut and locked silently behind her Mal walked towards a seemingly brick wall that flipped to show range of weapons that had a many empty spaces that Mal promptly filled back up with the weapons that she had previously taken out prior to her mission, she left three empty space on the wall. The wall closed behind her as she walked towards her desk and sat down. Facing her on the desk was a framed photo of Nat, Clint and her in Mexico, as well as a photo of her Parents smiling brightly up at her.

As she sat there trying to start writing her report she suddenly remembered something important and walked over to Nat's office and knocked on the door, knowing how Nat gets when someone just burst through without her permission.

"hmmp" Nat welcomed her. Mal pops her head in the room and asks "hey when does Clint come back from that Mission that he was telling us about?"

"I'm not too sure to be honest but I was just thinking the same thing and was about to come and see if you had heard anything from him" Nat replied, looking confused.

"he'll get back to us sometime I hope, don't worry" Mal assured Nat, not that the Russian looked worried.

"Clint is too smart for something to happen to him" Nat replied

The assassins waved goodbye to each other as they went back to their favourite type of work, writing reports both wishing they heard from their remaining best friend soon.

* * *

(Malina P.O.V)

I sat on the ground after what felt like a lightning strike, hearing the words "Clint's Compromised" sent shock waves of numbness through my body.

There is no way that Clint could ever be compromised, he is too strong and too Stubborn to be taken from us like that.

"Malina! Mal!" someone was shaking me, I know him.

"Coulson?" I looked up at the man that has become a friend to me.

"look Mal, I'm sorry about what has happened, I know Clint too but there is a way." Coulson told me as I looked at him sharply.

"what? I'll do whatever it takes"

Coulson hands me a folder "read through this and give me or Nick an answer by the end of the day. But make sure no one knows about it. It needs to be kept under wraps for now."

I took the folder in my hands determined to help Clint in whatever way I could "I'll let you know at 2100"

* * *

sooo?

Thanks for reading!

let me know what you think and write a review!


End file.
